Midnight Sunset
by thekatiemadeline
Summary: This story is set after breaking dawn. Charlie finds out the truth and the Cullens have to move away, but what happens to Jacob? Also a fun shopping trip with Alice and Bella turns out...more than they were expecting
1. Unexpected

I looked up from my book laying on the bed next to Edward in our cozy little cottage in the woods. I saw Edward staring at me and he smiled his glittering smile at me. If i could still blush i would have. I heard Renesmee sleeping in her room, the heavy breathing and the quite thudding of her heart. I quickly glanced at the alarm, so it was 6:30.

"Edward, I-" I started to say

But he was already up and in the massive closet that was nearly the whole length of our house, I sighed and got up to. I walked at human pace to Renesmee's room and gently woke her up. She was capable of getting herself dressed now even at the young age she was. It still frightened me to see how fast she was growing in how little reality time it took. Edward didn't seem that concerned about it, or if he was he was hiding his feelings from me. I sped back to me and Edward's room and into the closet. I walked in and started sniffing around. Some designer Skinny Jeans and a stretch cotton top was all i could be bothered to sniff out today. I found some 4 inch heels to match my outfit and hope Alice wouldn't have a go at me for my fashion choice today. I walked back into our room brushing my hair. "Wow." Edward managed

"what?" i asked worriedly looking behind me

"you. your...Stunning!" Edward said surely

I sighed and rolled my eyes

"and your full of it!" i replied sarcily.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearl-"

I cut him off

"what are we doing today then?" i asked changing the subject from a lecture form him about the fact i was beautiful and i didn't realise how brilliant i was..blah blah blah. I blushed a bit though.

He looked at me for a short couple of seconds then traced the lines under my eyes with his hand gently.

"looks like hunting to me" He smiled

"Fine. Okay! I bet I can still get the biggest catch though" i teased him

"That sounds like a bet!"

Edward went to get Renesmee and while he went to her room I quickly scanned through my bed side table looking for the papers i needed to get rid of from teh last metting with the vultary. My back-up plan thankfully didn't get used. I scrambled around and saw somethign shiny, I picked it up and gasped. Edward was suddenly in the room."Bella? What happend? Are you alright? Whats Wrong?" he asked panicked

"um, Nothing's wrong ..its just I-" I held up the silver bracelet I got a cpuple of summers ago from Jacob. His hand carved wolf charm and Edward Diamond. I remeber why i had put it there. Before me and Edward got married i felt guilty wearing it beacuse not only did I get the impression Edward got jealouse beacuse it had a charm from Jacob, but i felt guitlty beacuse Edward had given me a real Diamond.

"I wonderd where you had tashed that" Edward Commented

"I guess it slipped my mind" I replied

He came over to me and took the silver bracelet, and did the catch up on my wrist. I stared at the bracelet for a moment.

"Edward? I think that i would like to have a charm for Renesmee on the bracelet aswell, a new addition"

I saw his smile turn up at one side

"Yes, Good idea. But let's go hunting first before we do the shopping as I don't think our daughter can last much longer without a huntig trip pretty soon"

I loved the way he said 'our child' it made me feel special.

I picked up Renessmee "I'm sorry Nessie, Lets go!"

I held Edwards hands and we ran outside the cottage and then came to a sudden stop.

"leah?" Edward asked shocked

I knew Edward would have been able to hear her thoughts if she had been outside for long enough. But Edward seemed genuenly suprised, that made me worried.

She was in her wolf form, she looked at me up and down. Then quickly bolted away into the forest.

"What was that?" I asked panicked at Edward

"I dont know- I think-"

He grabbed my hand and started running, his fastest back to the main house where our family stayed at. When we were there he stood in the living room and called "_Alice!"_

Alice appeard from the top of the stairs

"Whats going on, we just saw Leah by our house"

Alice look down at her perfectly polished chanel heels.

"Alice" Edward warned

" I didn't see clearly, she hasn't seen the house before she might just have been checking it out!" Alice darted the words out

"hmmm no, it was more than that..." Edward said slowly whizzing through differnt possibilites in his mind.

"You tell me, your the mindreader" Alice Laughed

I took Renesmee down from my back and placed her on the cream sofa. I sat down next to her crossing my legs. I tried to keep it quite but my throat was burning, I needed to hunt and at this rate i would be burning for a while. I let out a quite sigh but Edward turned to me

"I'm sorry, my love. Me and Alce can talk about this later" Edward smiled kindly

"Thank you" i said gratefully

It was just me and Edward going on this trip, Jacob had somehow perswaded us that he had to go with Renesmee and all the others had already gone the day before. When we got to the river I ran up and jumped then did a somersault over the tree branch. I laughed and jumped dow but Edward was already right in front of me. He took both my hands and put them on his shoulders. Then he put his hand on my face and kissed me. _That was unexpected! _I thought to myself.

He sighed and pulled away, my lower lip came out into a pout when he did. He looked at my and chuckled. I quickly realised this and removed my embarrsing position.

I could smell Elk. Great.

"Do you want to go further for some mountin lion?" Edward asked judging my expression

"You know me so well" I teased

"Well you are my _wife Mrs Cullen"_ he smiled everytime he said that

I still didn't get used to calling Edward my _Husband. _It felt wierd but I was so glad I could call him that, allthough it felt like that wasn't special enough.

"I love you, Mr Cullen" I told him with certainty

"I love you too, my wonderful wife Mrs Cullen" He added

I stoped running and he joined me. I put my head on his chest and sighed. He hugged me closer and started humming my lulaby.


	2. Surprise

CHAPTER 2: **Surprise **

"Mountain lion, then?" I asked

"Yes, come on then, let's go." He replied; smiling.

Edward quickly rushed off; I didn't see where he went. I stopped in my track trying to sniff around for him, but I couldn't tell where he was.

"Edward?" I called out

Then, suddenly something jumped down on my back screaming "BOOO!" I jumped and screamed.

I turned round and saw Edward rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"That was _not_ funny!" I complained, still recovering.

"Actually it was _very_ funny!" Edward managed through gasps of laughter.

"Hmph!" I said.

I turned round and pretended to be upset in s strop, so I started walking away from him.

"Bella I-" Edward explained

I turned round and pounced at him playfully all in one move. I knocked us both to the ground, and started laughing.

"You're so gullible Edward!" I laughed at him

He gave me a staring look then sighed.

"One in a million" he quietly mumbled to himself

I smiled and went to walk beside him

"can we go get some food now?" I asked sweetly

"Of course"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" I added cheekily

He smiled to himself and seemed to have cheered up.

We sniffed our way through the forest, eventually being lucky and finding two mountain lion. We both feasted on them and then found some elk by the lake. I cleared myself up, making sure I didn't have any blood on me. I didn't! I was getting a lot better at this!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the forest. I headed towards our small cottage and as soon as Edward realized this he stopped, forcing me back and looked at me.

"Renesmee-" he reminded me

I would never forget about my own daughter but i still sighed. I loved Edward so much and alone time was hard to get around this place with the wolf's and Leah causing havoc and the rest of Edwards family and unexpected visits from Charlie and Sue.

Charlie visited often now, it still burned my throat when he was in the house but i endured.

He was my father.

He was Alive.

I should be thankful, and on my best behavior. I was thankful and I tried my best when he was around.

I hated to think about times when i would still be the same frozen 18 year old Bella Cullen when my father would be ...gone.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I used my new skill; I pushed my shield away to Edward and let my memories flow, him and me, our wedding day. All the love i felt for him. He reached for me but then Renesmee came into my thoughts and he could tell. He sigh slightly as well, he agreed with me. Alone time was hard to get. We rushed back together into the beautiful glass house that the rest of the Cullen's lived in.

We came through the doors to see all the Cullen's and Jacob, Seth and Leah in a room. It looked like they were having a meeting. Carlisle looked up and stared at Edward. It looked like they were having a private conversation. Edwards's features began to fade from happiness and turn into anger. I looked around the room and Renesmee was crying in Jacobs arms. Jacob was shaking with anger and his eyes were tiered up.

"What! What's happened?" I asked frantically

There was no reply


	3. Change

CHAPTER 3: **change**

There was no reply.

I knew Jacob would tell me, I looked at him. I had never seen him so angry. I gasped.

It must be something to do with Renesmee.

"Tell me!" I all but shouted at Jacob

"You have to move away! Charlie knows about you! He's not safe around you anymore!"

I stared at the Cullen's, shock rising to my face.

"What? How did this happen?" I asked frantically

"Leah. She gave him a hint, she was sick of sneaking around all the time. Charlie figured it out. From what i hear it was more than a hint..." Edward told me

"So now we have to move away? Leave Charlie. Leave Forks. Leave the Cottage. Our home." It wasn't as such a question, just me figuring out aloud what was happening.

"Yes." was all Edward said.

"If we could stay, find a way around it we would. But if the Volturi find out that another human knows our secret then Charlie will be in danger. We can't let that happen to him" Carlisle told me sympathetically.

"I won't be able to see Charlie again? Ever? Before he dies?" I asked in tearless sobs

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Maybe we could arrange a few visits, but I doubt it until things have cleared up a bit. Well a lot." Carlisle told me

"When do we have to leave?" I asked

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a wary glance.

"How long 'till we have to leave forks?" I asked sternly

"As soon as we have finished packing up our stuff. Word travels quickly and we don't want to lead the Volturi on our trail. Demitri could be a problem" Edward told me solemnly.

"Now? We have to leave now?" I panicked

"Sorry Bella"

I looked at Jacob and realized his Mood.

"What about Jacob?" I wondered.

Edward shrugged "That's the problem." Edward looked at Carlisle, affirming his thoughts.

"Well one of them. We don't want Jacob to have to leave his friends and family but...It will kill him to be away from Renesmee."

"Oh, God!" I muttered to myself.

Why did everything have to get so mucked up. Just when i had settled down with my new family, when we had just got things sorted out. I love Forks, all my memories are here from being human. It's hard enough to look through muddy vision but if i wasn't in forks...my memories would be gone.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Boston, Massachusetts it looks like at the moment, but we may have to move around a bit. Depends on what the Volturi decide and what Alice sees." Emmett moaned

Edward took my hand and started leading us out the door.

"We better start packing up the cottage" He said

I sighed "I don't want to leave! I can't! It won't be the same"

"We can't endanger Charlie like this though" he reminded me

"Will we have a place of our own Boston?" I asked hopefully

"Probably not, at least for a while anyway. We need to stick together. Renesmee need to stay with us."

We walked into the house. I looked round and saw all the things, memories. I felt like crying. The hatred i felt for Leah right now was stronger than anything i had ever felt, maybe even stronger than the love i felt for Edward. _Why oh why did Leah have to ruin everything? _

I looked at the wardrobe, _boy oh boy _that was going to be a big job. I sat on the bed and started packing the loved memories into a shift away cardboard box.

"Bella" Edward coughed quietly "You don't need to pack everything, only things you will need for a couple of decades. We can move back here after...Charlie doesn't need to be ..._protected anymore_"

I knew what he meant. He meant leave most of our stuff here because when Charlie has died we will move back to forks, into our cottage because there would be nothing to run from. I cringed at the thought and quickly wiped it from my mind. I didn't want to leave my father, in his ageing stage to be alone. To have no members of his family to help him. I would never see my father again.


	4. Facts

CHAPTER 4: **facts**

It suddenly dawned on me how different my life was now. When I was human, everything was so simple. I had my father, my mother my friends, my _boyfriend. _But now I had my new family, the Cullen's. Not my mother and not my Father. And my _Husband. _

I loved my new life, but the craving nobody but me would ever know for my old life still hid there, deep down threatening to come out. But it couldn't. Reality started to dawn on me again and I sigh. I finished packing my things then looked round the almost empty room. I wanted so badly to be able to come back here. But the next time I would see it was when my father was dead.

I picked up the last box and placed it in the pile.

"Emmett will come over in the morning to collect our stuff and put it in the van" Edward informed me.

There was no emotion to his voice. Just pity. I didn't want to have to make him go through the' burning man' stage ever again. Watching me in pain.

I nodded glumly and went over to the wardrobe, lifted myself up onto the now empty shelves and sat. Just sat there. Edward walked into the room confusion washed over his face.

"Why? Why does everything have to change? I love it here! I don't want to go, Edward!" I cried

He came over to me so quickly i couldn't tell. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rocked me like a baby. If i was still human I would have ruined Edwards shirt by now. But i wasn't.

"I want to be with you, Edward! I hate them! Those Volturi! It isn't their business! He's _my father!" _I complained

Edward didn't reply, he didn't need to. There was nothing to say, nothing to comfort me with.

I got up and jumped down to the floor. I waited for Edward then took his hand.

Another day. Another dawn. As they say.

But this was a _new _day and a _new _dawn. I already didn't like it.

This would be a change.

But I would do anything so my father could live his full life.

I would have to visit him before we left for Boston. Explain to him, tell him the truth.

I would go _alone._ I owed my father at least that much of an explanation as to what had happened to me over the last year and a half or so.

I breathed in and got read for the unexpected to come.


	5. Letting go

CHAPTER 5: **Letting go**

Emmett was packing our possessions and furniture from our cottage into the massive removal van.

"Who's driving _that_" I asked Edward

Edward gave a little smirk towards Emmett and he returned with a huge grin.

"Emmett, drive _slow_ we don't want to crash it"" I warned him

I quickly peeked and saw my old motorbike and Edwards stunning new one being packed in. Rosalie was driving her Red BMW M3 convertible car, Emmett was driving the removal van, Alice was taking the her yellow Porsche 911 turbo, jasper was taking the Volvo and I was going to be driving in my red Ferrari i got from Edward. Carlisle was taking his Mercedes s55 AM and Esme was taking Emmett's jeep. Edward was coming in my car and Jacob was taking Edwards Aston martin v12 vanquish. I guessed he trusted him enough not to crash it. I wondered what it would look like to passersby, seeing all these expensive sports cars going passed one by one behind each other. _weird. _ Jacob wasn't permanently going to be staying with us but he was making sure we settled down and helping us un-pack.

Edward convinced me that he should drive because I still wasn't used to the new car i was driving.

I got in, popped Nessie in her car seat in the back and strapped her in, shut the door. I strapped myself in the front passenger seat, not necessary but I still was a little scared of Edward driving. He laughed at this.

His revved the engine and followed Emmett in the van. I was going with Edward because I needed the support after I was saying goodbye to Charlie. Edward drove up the familiar street and came to a stop outside my father's house.

I turned my head to look at Edward.

"I don't know if he will even let me go!" I teased him

"I know this is going to be hard, remember him this way, Bella. It will hurt otherwise"

I got out the car and walked at human pace over to the front door. I knocked lightly

Charlie opened the door. He was alone.

He looked at me, took me appearance in and gulped.

"Dad, it's me." I told him

"I know, Bella. "He seemed crept out

"It's still the same me, I haven't changed, well not that much anyway" I told him calmly.

"So it's true then?" he shivered "You're a …_vampire?"_

I looked down at the pavement

"Dad, I need to talk to you_. _Can I come in?" I managed

He looked round self-consciously.

"Dad, don't worry. I won't hurt you" I told him

He nodded and waved for me to come in.

He sat down in his chair, but not comfortably. He looked like at any time he could suddenly jump up.

"Is it true? What Leah Clearwater said? If it is Bella, i-well it all makes sense! Well it obviously _doesn't _make sense, but I can see how everything has…worked out if it is true" he blurted out.

"Yes it is Dad. I am a vampire" I cringed at the word." and Nessie is Edward and I's biological child".

Charlie gulped down, I could see he felt uneasy.

"Well…" was all he could say

"I'm sorry Charlie. I know i should of told you before, but it was for your safety. That's what i came to talk to you about"

"What? What's going on Bella?" He panicked

"Leah told you the truth about me and my-The Cullen's. It's not safe for us to be around you anymore. We have to leave forks. We are leaving today." my voice started to crack

"What! You can't leave! Bella when will you come back? When will i see you again?" Charlie fumed

"See, that's the thing dad. We can't come back, not until we know it's safe. I promise I will try to visit as soon as i can. Trust me, i don't want to leave. It's for your safety dad. I'm going to miss you!" I said glumly

Charlie starred at me

"There's no point in even trying to talk you out of this is there?" Charlie teared up

"No"

I looked at Charlie's face and i could see tears running down his face. I went over to him and hugged him. He shivered. I pulled back

"I'm so sorry, Dad"

He nodded

"I'm gonna miss ya Bells!"

"I know"

"I will write and call you when we get there." I promised

"I know you would try to do whatever you could to get out of this Bella, but there isn't a way out of this is there" it wasn't a question

"Goodbye Dad, I love you forever"

"me too bells, me too"

I hugged him goodbye and felt too guilty but i had to leave.

I opened the door and got back into the car. I pulled my knees up to my face and started sobbing tearlessly.

"That's the hardest thing I've ever done!" I cried to Edward

"I know, I know" He comforted.

I calmed down eventually after realizing nothing would change no matter how upset I was. Edward revved the engine and took off. I stared after my old life and the memories came flooding back to me. I waved goodbye to my hometown of Forks W.A.


	6. Car jeorney

Edward was driving down the narrow roads leading us out of Forks. I wondered how Emmett drove so fast but so carefully get the huge van down there. Nessie was sleeping in the back silently. I saw the trees flying by and wondered what was going to happen when we got to our new home, where it was and how long it was going to take to get there.

"Edward?" I asked questioningly

"Yes? What is it?" He replied eagerly

"We aren't going to have to live in the car for days are we?" I asked suddenly worried

He chuckled to himself

"No, Bella. We will try for a day but then check into a hotel, for the benefit of Nessie-Renesmee" He smiled

I nodded and smiled at him the same time, then looked back out the window. It still annoyed me how my daughters name was always abbreviated but after a month of so when _everybody _started saying it, I just gave up.

I smiled to myself, holding back laughter for a moment. Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"What? What's the inside joke I'm missing?" he demanded feeling left out

I opened the glove box compartment where i left my CD's and pulled out one. It was Edward's copy of the CD Phil had given me a while back.

He laughed.

"This should be interesting!" He chuckled again

I inserted the CD into the complicated radio and waited. It suddenly started blurting out noise.

I heard muffled sounds from Renesmee. I quickly turned it down.

Edward's mouth pulled up at the sides.

"Not as relaxing as my lullaby, but still decent" I commented

"Ahhh" Edward said, suddenly remembering something.

He scrambled through the glove box 'till he found the CD he had made me for my birthday a couple of years ago. Emotion quickly washed through me. I took it eagerly taking the noisy CD out and putting my harmonious one in.

I smiled at him appreciatively and he seemed overjoyed i was so excited about it.

I closed my eyes, relaxing. I was doing what a human would be doing if they were sleeping. Edward started humming along. The sound was so beautiful i couldn't believe it.

I was so exhausted from al the drama of the past few days, not physically of course, but mentally. My new brain had gone through _a lot!_

I opened my eyes to see Edward was just pulling the car into a Hilton hotel. I looked at him.

"Renesmee" was all he said

I quickly turned around eager to see her. Her beautiful big cute eyes were staring at me, as I looked at her a huge smiled appeared across her face. I got out of the car, human pace, and took her out. I hugged her.

"My beautiful Renesmee!" I sang to her

She giggled so sweetly it reminded me of bells chiming.

I held Edwards hand with Renesmee in my other, Edward was carrying a bag, guessed some clothes for tomorrow and Renesmee's stuff.

I sighed in contentment as we went through the posh doors into the great lobby. What other excitement was to come next?


	7. Hilton hotel

As I looked around the unnecessarily huge lobby, I noticed a _'please be quite_' sign and only then did I realize it was late in the night. Alice was carrying Renesmee; she was sleeping in her arms. Alice and Renesmee had become very good friends but I refused to let her put make-up on my daughter at her age.

Edward flashed a credit or membership card the eager looking woman behind the desk. She smiled at him appreciatively. I frowned.

"I will just check your booking .Mr...Cullen?" she said in a obviously flirty manner

"Yes, thank you" Edward replied politely, annoyance crossed his features.

"That's room 204 for you , Sir" she battered her eyelids.

She only suddenly seemed aware then of Edwards arm around my shoulder, and looked slightly disappointed, then become aware of the rest of the waiting group of us. She gave the room card back to Edward.

"This will work on your room now...Oh! Of course!" she scrambled in the desk drawer.

"Room 205, 206 and 207 are for the rest" she gave the cards out quickly, suddenly self-conscious.

Edward smiled and headed off with me holding his hand. The rest of the Cullen's followed quickly after.

We took the elevator, knowing Emmett wouldn't be able to control himself running at the speed of sound up and down the stairs.

Edward walked me to our door; everybody else had gone into their rooms.

He swung me off my feet, holding me in his arms.

"What was that?" I said slightly shocked.

He chuckled to himself

He opened the door and carried me across to the bed.

I giggled

He lay me down on the bed and put the full power of his melting eyes on me. I fell into his gaze.

"I love you, my Bella" he said passionately

"I love you too, Edward!" I blurted out

He chuckled to himself again

I sighed "It's your fault!" I told him "You shouldn't do that!"

He looked at me confused, now propping himself beside me on the bed with his elbow "Do what?"

"Dazzle me!" I answered embarrassed

"I still do that to you, even now?" he seemed pleased, very pleased.

"Yes" I mumbled, looking down.

His hand was pulling my chin up, to look at him. "Well, we better make use of all this dazzling" he chuckled

He started to kiss me, passionately

I suddenly remembered Emmett, the jokes and laughs that would go on for how long.

I pulled away; the look on his face was priceless, pouting at first. But then became serious. He looked down and rolled back over the bed

"I'm sorry" he said, suddenly ashamed

"No Edward! I didn't mean it like that!"

I went to lay by his other side

"it's just ...I don't want to risk Emmett hearing!" I complained

He just laughed!

"Edward!" I complained

"Is that it? So what! Who cares about Emmett?" he chuckled

"The jokes! The teasing!" I reminded him

His face became serious, I could tell he was remembering what had happened before.

"That's probably a good idea actually" he said

I nodded

"Just because i cant taste the wine, doesn't mean i can't enjoy the bouquet" I quoted him

His dazzling smile shocked me as he pulled himself closer to me and spent the rest of the night kissing.

In the morning we finally pulled ourselves away from each other and decided it was time for' breakfast' (well at least for Renesmee. We met the others downstairs.

Emmett was chuckling to himself when I came into view. I frowned at him

"No" Edward warned him, angry.

"Whatever you say, but don't let _me _ruin your evening next time" he laughed

"EMMETT!" i complained

Edward just shook his head at his brother

"You're the worst brother- in- law _ever_!" I scowled at him

Emmett's smiled grew

"Jees Emmett! Cut it out! What is wrong with your brain?" Edward said annoyed, but a slight smile crossed his face and he exchanged a smirking glance with Emmett.

"You too are _so_ immature!" I scowled

"Guess you didn't think so about Edward, guess you don't think _at all _with Edward!" he couldn't help himself from letting out a howl of laughter

"Hey! Don't insult my wife! What's right is right!" Edward warned him jokingly "Besides, she thinks FAR more than you!"

He quickly lifted me up and got us out of the way as Emmett made a swing at him.

"I sure hope for Bella's sake your better at what you did last night...than at fighting!" Emmett boomed

"Oh my god, Emmett!" I complained

"Yeah Emmett!" Edward smiled mockingly

I gave him a deadly look, he looked frightened. He did his dazzling cute puppy eyes on me and smiled

"I'm so very sorry" He explained

I was speechless "well..I..Suppose that.. Would be ...ok..." I managed

He chuckled and came over to hug me

I sigh. He always won this!


	8. Cheeky Payback

Edward continued chuckling to himself on the way out.

"It's alright, I'll check out for us, Edward" I smiled at him

He looked at me suspiciously "okay"

I took the card and went over to the counter.

It was a guy, about 21 or younger.

"Hello?" I asked politely

He instantly looked up and his eyes bulged

I gave a smug smile, knowing Edward was listening.

"Can..Can I help you...Madam?" he asked slightly bewildered

"Yes please" I smiled thankfully "I would like to check out please"

"of course, may I have your card?" he asked checking me out

"Sure" I gave him the card Edward had given me

He took a look at the card, his eyes popped. I guessed it was some weird card that only proper members had that of course, Edward would own. He slid it through the machine then gave it back to me, searching for something to say.

"There you go, Miss Cullen. I hope you enjoyed your stay." he said eyeing me up

"Yes thank yo-" i started to say

"It's Mrs. Cullen actually, thank you though." Edward interrupted

The poor guys face fell. I smiled at him.

Edward took the card and put his arm round me, taking me over the the exit doors.

"Jealous, were we?" I asked Edward a smile playing on my lips

"You're a married women, Mrs. Cullen! You shouldn't be flirting with other men!" Edward scolded me

"Flirting?" I asked shocked "I was just being polite!"

"A bit too polite, my dear Bella" Edward mumbled

I chuckled.

"Mummy?" a familiar voice called

I spun round and held Renesmee's hand.

"Yes darling?" I asked

"Where are we going?" she asked, wonderingly

"well...Ummm. I don't know honey, ask Daddy" I told her

She turned to Edward, her arms reaching up to him. He scooped her up.

"We are going in the car for a bit longer, then we will be there." He smiled at her, ruffling her hair

Renesmee's giggle was one of the sweetest things i had ever heard.

I sighed.

Edward turned to me "What's wrong?" he asked a frown emerged

"I just wanna get there" I smiled

"I know, me too" then he gave me a cheeky little grin

"Not a chance, we are sharing a house with our family!" i scolded him , shocked.

He still had a smile on his face, as if he was keeping something from me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having me ask him for the next 5 hours.

We walked to the car, I opened the door for myself and Edward went round to strap Renesmee in, then get himself in the car.

"Well" Edward said

"Yes?" i asked

"I take it you don't want to know what your surprise is then?" he chuckled

"Of course i do, i just don't want to get into your little mind games" I teased him

"Fine just tell me what it is then!" i told him

"Well, i know you said that you wanted a place for the 3 of us when we get there..."

"You didn't!" i gasped

he nodded

"oh, Edward! Thank you" i was so glad

"And don't worry, Emmett won't be able to hear anything" he chuckled

I realized why he had got the cottage, i would have blushed if i could.

He realized my lack of speech, and looked at my expression.

"I'm glad you like it" he told me

"thank you" i answered

"Hey, Edward? Can we pull over?" i asked

"Why?" he asked, looking in the mirror to check if something was wrong.

"well, it is _my_ car so i was wondering if I could have a go at driving it?" I asked

Edward let out a booming laugh, I sigh _again_.


	9. A new Start

Edward kept on driving, ignoring my request.

"I suppose we will get there faster anyway then..." I sighed

"Does my driving still scare you?" Edward asked with a smile playing on his lips

"A little" i admitted

He chuckled quietly; i turned round and saw Renesmee asleep again.

"It's like a new start, isn't it?" I commented

Edward turned to me and said "Yeah, i guess. But that also means a new house, new people, new _honeymoon"_ he smiled

I smiled and looked out the window, embarrassed.

He chuckled again.

"Emmett is sure getting on my nerves" i changed the subject

"Bella, I'm sorry about that. It's just he keeps himself entertained on our love life. I guess his has ended." Edward laughed

"Poor Emmett" I mimicked

"He's not all bad, he told me some stuff about his experiences...so i would...well you know..." Edward braced himself for my reaction.

"Urgh! No wonder, Edward! If you have been talking to him about that stuff! This is so embarrassing! I am so getting you back for this!" I moaned

"I'm sorry" he chuckled "but he really did help"

Edward then starred into the wind mirror and shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. I looked behind our car, and Emmett was booming with laughter. I made a rude hand signal at Emmett, which made him laugh all the more. Just as i did, another trucker pulled out and saw, and did an even ruder hand signal towards me. I blushed.

Edward burst out laughing.

"Ooops!" I said

"At least Renesmee's asleep. You wouldn't want to be teaching her things like that." he joked.

I turned around to make sure she was asleep. Thank goodness she was.

"So..what's the plan? "i asked

"Well, if we keep up the pace, a couple of hours to get to the main house, then a couple of minutes to get to our...house." he smiled at the end.

"I still can't believe you got us a place of our own, Edward!" i thanked him

"Well, Esme did suggest it to me. She knew alone time was hard to get with us." he replied

"I hear they have a great mall near town. Maybe we could get your new charm there?" He reminded me

"Yeah that would be great! Oh No! Alice is gonna take me shopping every day, isn't she?" i asked

He smiled" Not if we lock the doors and put a sign up. But i think you might have to give in to a couple of days a week."

"When did you plan all this?" i asked

He sigh" Ever since i transformed you, we've always had a back-up plan, just in case" he replied

"Oh"

He turned the car into a turn off, into a town called_ Cape Cod ._

_"_Welcome home" he said as he then drove down the road, to a huge white house, with a massive drive, and an even bigger garage. The garden or more like grounds , were huge, plenty of room. I noticed a forest a couple of miles away, just on the edge of the grounds.

My eyes popped

"Wow" was all i managed

Edward got out his cell phone and dialed. "Carlisle, we are at the main house now, me and Bella are going to go to the cottage then unpack and get settled in. We will meet you there when we are done." He shut the phone and smiled at me.

"let's go" he suddenly revved and drove down a narrow lane turning off the driveway.

It took about 3 minutes then we were at our house. It was lovely, it had cream walls on the outside, a driveway on its right and a garage next to it. From what i could tell, a huge garden as well, behind the house.

I gasped "Edward...this is wonderful!"

"Don't worry, Alice made sure you had an entire room for your dressing needs." He chuckled and i joined in.

He was suddenly out the car, and opened the door for me, i got out and held his hand. He took Nessie into his arms and carried her to the door. He unlocked it and we walked in.

There was a large room, a hallway which had a table under the stairs and on the other side of the room a mantelpiece with a huge mirror.

Edward took my hand and walked me up the stairs. There was a room already prepared for Nessie and he laid her in her bed. Then took me through to our room.

I gasped.


	10. Home sweet home

**A/N: Hello readers! I would like to say thank you, I now have 8 reviews total (though I would like more please….) and 592 hits total at the moment! Thank you! I'm not one of those authors who says "I'm not updating until I have this many reviews…" , I will update anyway because I know I have people reading it. But I am on chapter 10 now so if you do read this chapter, I would really appreciate it if you did review your thoughts because it means a lot to me **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I *do not* own Twilight …you get the drill:**

CHAPTER 10: **The cottage**

There was a huge, beautiful bed. It looked exactly like the one we had on our honeymoon, but obviously unbroken. There were lovely cream bedside tables and divine lamps.

There were the most beautiful rugs i had ever seen on the floor, cream and fury. There were paintings on the wall. There was a beautiful mahogany chair at the edge of the room by the windowsill, although i noticed there wasn't a dresser, or anywhere to put our clothes.

Edward noticed me staring for something.

"Oh boy, you're gonna enjoy this!" Edward grinned

He led me through to double doors and with dramatic effect, opened them.

"_BLOODY HELL!" _i shouted "What is _this!_"

"Our wardrobe, there's jewelry in the back door of it." he replied

I was speechless.

I walked through the doors, looking at clothes, ball gown dresses _what for_ i thought, cotton tops. _And oh my god _a load of jeans. There were more clothes in this space that a shop, 2 shops even.

"What has _she _done?" i managed

"To be fair, This half is mine" he pointed, still only an 8th of the proportion of mine, but i noticed his all had designer labels on such as Gucci and Chanel.

_Oh God! mine was going to be 10 times worse than that._

_"_You know, I think i need a lie down for a bit" i sighed

On the way out, i noticed another door in the room, i went over and opened it, a huge bathroom stacked with make-up products was there.

"Ha-ha! Oh great! Alice really thinks I'm that ugly?" i teased

"You're the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my whole existence, and the most beautiful on the whole of the planet _ever_" he growled

"Well, i can't argue with that!" i said laughing

Edward relaxed then started chuckling too.

He took me in his arms and started kissing me.

I was star struck, i wasn't expecting that.

It had been so long since me and Edward had had _alone_ time together, so we made the most of it.

I lay in the bed next to Edward, curled up against his chest.

"Emmett will be coming over soon, and i told Carlisle we would meet them and the house." he sighed

"Fine, I'm sure it would please Alice if i started dressing up."

I got out and walked over to the huge wardrobe. I look around and found some underwear first, then i found a black tank top and a pink mini pleated skirt. I matched it with some black heels and hoped Alice would love me for it.

I fixed my hair in the mirror at the end of the wardrobe and came back out to see Edward in some khaki pants and a white V-neck sweater-top.

He wolf whistled at me.

"Like it?" i asked

He chuckled looking down "Well..." he started

We both laughed

I held his hand and we went to get Renesmee.

We got in the car and Edward drove us up to the big white house.

As soon as we got out i heard a booming laugh and "Hello, Bella, Edward! Settled into your new house nicely..." _Emmett!_

_Not again!_

"Enough with the sex jokes! Jesus! Is he ever gonna stop?" I asked Edward, annoyed

"From what i can hear in his mind...never" he chuckled

We both sigh as we entered the house. _Luckily _the journey had taken the energy out of Renesmee, and she was still sleeping.

We walked up the granite steps and knocked on the big white door.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of their new house? How sweet Edward got them a cottage! Ah, Emmett never stops! I hope you all found it funny, please take time to comment, review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you x next chapter coming soon!**


	11. The cottage

**A/N: Hello readers! I would like to say thank you, I now have 8 reviews total (though I would like more please….) and 592 hits total at the moment! Thank you! I'm not one of those authors who says "I'm not updating until I have this many reviews…" , I will update anyway because I know I have people reading it. But I am on chapter 10 now so if you do read this chapter, I would really appreciate it if you did review your thoughts because it means a lot to me **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I *do not* own Twilight …you get the drill:**

CHAPTER 10: **The cottage**

There was a huge, beautiful bed. It looked exactly like the one we had on our honeymoon, but obviously unbroken. There were lovely cream bedside tables and divine lamps.

There were the most beautiful rugs i had ever seen on the floor, cream and fury. There were paintings on the wall. There was a beautiful mahogany chair at the edge of the room by the windowsill, although i noticed there wasn't a dresser, or anywhere to put our clothes.

Edward noticed me staring for something.

"Oh boy, you're gonna enjoy this!" Edward grinned

He led me through to double doors and with dramatic effect, opened them.

"_BLOODY HELL!" _i shouted "What is _this!_"

"Our wardrobe, there's jewelry in the back door of it." he replied

I was speechless.

I walked through the doors, looking at clothes, ball gown dresses _what for_ i thought, cotton tops. _And oh my god _a load of jeans. There were more clothes in this space that a shop, 2 shops even.

"What has _she _done?" i managed

"To be fair, This half is mine" he pointed, still only an 8th of the proportion of mine, but i noticed his all had designer labels on such as Gucci and Chanel.

_Oh God! mine was going to be 10 times worse than that._

_"_You know, I think i need a lie down for a bit" i sighed

On the way out, i noticed another door in the room, i went over and opened it, a huge bathroom stacked with make-up products was there.

"Ha-ha! Oh great! Alice really thinks I'm that ugly?" i teased

"You're the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my whole existence, and the most beautiful on the whole of the planet _ever_" he growled

"Well, i can't argue with that!" i said laughing

Edward relaxed then started chuckling too.

He took me in his arms and started kissing me.

I was star struck, i wasn't expecting that.

It had been so long since me and Edward had had _alone_ time together, so we made the most of it.

I lay in the bed next to Edward, curled up against his chest.

"Emmett will be coming over soon, and i told Carlisle we would meet them and the house." he sighed

"Fine, I'm sure it would please Alice if i started dressing up."

I got out and walked over to the huge wardrobe. I look around and found some underwear first, then i found a black tank top and a pink mini pleated skirt. I matched it with some black heels and hoped Alice would love me for it.

I fixed my hair in the mirror at the end of the wardrobe and came back out to see Edward in some khaki pants and a white V-neck sweater-top.

He wolf whistled at me.

"Like it?" i asked

He chuckled looking down "Well..." he started

We both laughed

I held his hand and we went to get Renesmee.

We got in the car and Edward drove us up to the big white house.

As soon as we got out i heard a booming laugh and "Hello, Bella, Edward! Settled into your new house nicely..." _Emmett!_

_Not again!_

"Enough with the sex jokes! Jesus! Is he ever gonna stop?" I asked Edward, annoyed

"From what i can hear in his mind...never" he chuckled

We both sigh as we entered the house. _Luckily _the journey had taken the energy out of Renesmee, and she was still sleeping.

We walked up the granite steps and knocked on the big white door.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of their new house? How sweet Edward got them a cottage! Ah, Emmett never stops! I hope you all found it funny, please take time to comment, review and let me know your thoughts! Thank you x next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Technology

CHAPTER 12: **technology**

I was yet again checking my Facebook account, these things were so addictive! I never saw any of the other Cullen's on theirs; I wondered how they even coped. How could they not go even 10 minutes without going and checking for status updates or new pictures? Over the past couple of days I had got many friends requests from people in my old year at Forks high. Word travelled like a bullet around this thing, how did they all find my profile? I saw the red sign flash up and went to click "friend request" and saw the name **Mike Newton**. I looked at it then couldn't help a little smirk. I spent a couple of seconds debating whether or not to accept, and then decided to click 'not now' this decision would take some thought.

Nessie came into the room and flung herself onto my lap.

"Mommy?" she asked looking at the computer screen "Can I get one of these….Facebook accounts?" she asked dramatically squinting her eyes at the screen.

I laughed. Oh how she could make my day sometimes. "Darling, I think they might be a bit old for you" I told her, but knew that apart from our family she didn't really know anyone else. She hadn't really had any other friends because there was nobody like her.

She sighed and went back to whined Edward up about it, begging him to let her have one. I was sure he had sent her over to me in the first place, to get rid of the whining. I chuckled.

I went onto Edwards profile and typed a message **Two can play at this game…J **

I laughed and then instantly saw a reply **Yes but the matter is I know who will win**

I shook my head in mock horror as I typed **I thought we were both fighting on the same answer?**

I Laughed as there wasn't a response and went to go through to see Edward. Nessie was pulling at his shirt , annoyed.

"Renesmee, when your older I promise you can have one. But not now" I told her sternly

_"_Fine!" she backed off.

I beamed at Edward as he noted my child-discipline methods.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something. I was going to ask Alice if she would come shopping with me, I want to see the new town, and was thinking you and Renesmee could have a little bonding time?" I asked sweetly

"Yes Bella, of course. You didn't need to ask my permission to go. I would love to spend time with Renesmee!" he smiled

"Oh, I wasn't asking your permission" I replied cheekily.

He smirked then I went to go upstairs to arrange it with Alice, I opened the door and saw Alice pinning some material together.

"Ummm, Alice? I was wondering if tomorrow you could go shopping with me around the Town; see what kind of shops there are around here. You never know. You might find some designer shops around here!" I told her

"Sure, Bella. Yes! What a great idea. I need to look what's out in the window shopping section to see what sort of styles are in at the moment. And of course…to get a whole new load of clothes" she smiled.

I went over to the computer Alice was working on and looked at the site "What's that?" I asked her

"I have been researching some English designers I want to give some ideas to, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Jack Wills, Ralph Lauren, stuff like that really. There really big in England and people over there are willing to spend a lot of money with things with someone's name on" she smiled.

I smiled at her and slowly crept out the door, not liking where this conversation was going. I liked fashion, of course, but I really didn't want to spend 45 minutes or more talking about which Jimmy choo heels are better.

EPOV:

I looked over at Bella who was reading her book again. I could still hear Renesmee dreams in my mind. I got up and went over to get ready for the day. I went in the walk in wardrobe and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with a black V-neck top and some converse. I went to go wake Renesmee up as I noticed Bella was deciding to get up as well.

Our baby looked so cute, tucked up in her little princess bed. I didn't want to wake her up but I supposed it was time, really. I gently patted her little arm and her cute little brown eyes flew open.

"Morning Nessie" I smiled

"Morning Daddy!" she giggled back enthusiastically

"You need to get dressed and ready for breakfast, okay?" I told her

"Yes daddy! Because I am spending a whole day with _you_!" she told me, excited.

I chuckled and left her to get ready. I went into the kitchen and saw Bella, my beautiful wife, sitting on the table staring at me. I smiled

I went over to the oven and placed a frying pan on the stove and put the oil in. I got out the pancake mix and poured it in adding the chocolate chips as I went. I wasn't a good cook, I couldn't tell to be honest, but in my human years people never complained.

I served it up on a dish then smiled as Renesmee tucked in licking her lips. Bella seemed smug, guessing it was to do with my cooking I smiled, proud of myself.


	13. Shopping with Alice

CHAPTER 13: shopping with Alice

**BPOV:**

I sat down watching Edward and our daughter for a while, whilst Edward was clearing up the breakfast things. I was in a trance, thinking about the papers I still had from last year, the fake passports and birth certificates.

"Love" Edward said from next to me.

I looked up and gave him an apologetic smile.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked

I frowned "I thought we agreed you were gonna spend the day with Renesmee and I would go shopping with Alice?" I told him

"I know, just checking if we were still on for that" he replied chuckling.

I sigh "I better head off now, Alice will be waiting".

Just then my phone started ringing…'swagger jagger' by Cher Lloyd _..what the hell?_

"Damn Emmett! I am putting a lock on my phone before he starts downloading inappropriate stuff on it!" and by that we both knew I meant porn. Emmett would do anything to embarrass me in front of people.

I quickly answered the phone checking caller ID. "Hi Alice. Yes, Yeah, uh huh. I'm just coming over. Okay see you then. Bye" I said.

"So demanding" I murmured under my breath and I heard Edward chuckle.

He handed me a credit card and I gave him a thankful look as I put it in my purse.

"If you get some unruly amount of payments on that…it's Alice." I laughed

"Go wild!" he joked mimicking Alice in an almost perfect voice. (Very camply may I add)

I kissed them both goodbye and ran to the main house and spotted Alice standing very impatiently tapping her foot standing beside her yellow Porsche. (**A/N picture on profile) **

"BELLA!" she shrieked

"Sorry I'm late Alice, Renesmee was having breakfast" I told her

"That's alright, get in! I want to be the first in line at Chanel!" she said energetically.

We eventually found ourselves in the Chanel shop and Alice pulled me around going wild. She was stacking things up in her arms. I have to admit, the stuff in here was _really_ nice!

I departed myself from Alice looking around the store, picking out some things.

I went over the jewellery section first, and I saw some amazingly beautiful earrings. They were white heart shaped with the Chanel logo in black across them. Above the heart were bows covered with diamonds or crystals, I couldn't tell. They then had pearls on top of that! They were so beautiful **(A/N: earrings picture on profile) **I had to get these!

"Excuse me?" I asked the Male shopping assistant, obviously a model as well.

His head snapped up and eyes widened "Yes madam how may I help?" he asked politely

"I would like to purchase these earrings, please "I said pointing to them through the counter.

"Of course, Madame." He answered getting them out of the glass cabinet and putting them into a silk box. He got a company bag out and said "That will be £250, Miss" he replied.

I pulled out the credit card Edward had given me and gave it to the man. I knew it was an expensive amount but of course it would be! 1. Its designer and 2. It had real crystals on. I knew it couldn't have been diamonds; otherwise it would have cost a LOT more.

I quickly entered the pin and took the bag. I went looking round the rest of the store, at the shoes. I gasped when I found some really cute pink pumps that matched the earrings and had in black the Chanel logo on and little black ribbons as well (**A/N : picture of shoes on profile)**. I picked them up in my size and put them in my basket.

I went over to the clothes section and found a cute pink tank top (**A/N picture on profile) ** which would match my shoes and earrings and put it in my basket as well I kept looking round for something to complete the outfit so I would have a whole new outfit. I saw a black mini-skirt and held it up against me. It would look really good with it! I added that to my basket too. (**Picture on profile)**

I saw Alice come my way with a huge amount of clothes in her hands, she dumped them on the cashier's desk, and she looked up in fright. Alice stood there with a huge grin on her face. The cashier started scanning her items and I went to stand beside Alice at the other cashier, I smiled and gave him my basket and he started scanning mine as well. My grand total in Chanel was £1,480. I paid happily and then looked over to see what Alice's was.

"Jesus Alice!" I mouthed at her "she had over £6,500 worth of stuff.

She rolled her eyes and said "We still have Dior, Louis Vuitton-"I cut her off

"Okay, okay!" I sighed. What torture was this! I didn't mind about the shopping…I had grown to love it now. But the guilt of all the money I would be spending. I gulped it down. We walked through the doors of Chanel and were heading to Dior when a horrible nasal voice shouted

"OMG! Bella Swan is that you?"

**A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Merry Christmas! What did you all get for Christmas? Any twilight related stuff? I haven't been getting many reviews lately, so I your reading even if it's just a couple of words it really means a lot to me. **

_**Who do you think the 'nasally voice' is? Frist person to guess correct will be mentioned in the next chapter!**_

_**Good luck!**_


	14. Unexpected arrival

CHAPTER 14 : unexpected arrival

Previously on MIDNIGHT SUNSET

OMG! BELLA SAWN! IS THAT YOU?"

Me and Alice both quickly turned round to see a blonde girl just under shoulder length hair. Oh my god. It was Lauren! I laughed to myself but tried to hide it by coughing. Edward told me the story of how over last summer a "Model Agent" had approached Lauren telling her if she cut her hair in a bob, she would defiantly become model material, and the agent gave her his card. She spent a lot of money on a designer haircut, very short and rang the agent's number, but it turned out to be a fake number and Lauren had lost her golden locks. I had then found out that Emmett had hated her as much as me and had hired someone to tell her this. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed that much.

"Lauren. Bella _Cullen_" I smiled fakely and corrected her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked skeptically

"Me and Alice are shopping, and we moved down here a couple of weeks ago" I answered flatly.

"oh" she eyes up Alice and I's Chanel bags and looked around the designer floor desperately.

"Soo…" she said looking back to us smiling.

I sigh "Lauren, so what? I have better things to do with my time that speak to you. You were a bitch in high school. And probably still are. You hated me for no reason and bitches and slagged me off behind my back every day! And now your acting all lovey dovey with me best friends? I don't think so. Just because you thought you could be a model and it obviously didn't work out, what makes you think you can talk to me now? Excuse me, but me and Alice are going to go to Dior now…so Excuse me" I told her walking off with Alice laughing the whole way.

I looked back and Lauren was standing there with her mouth hanging open not believing what had just happened. Alice high fived me and we entered the aroma filled shop of Dior.

As we walked in a little outfit caught my eye, it was for a little girl. I walked up to it and it had a full sleeve length jumper which was attached to a netted puffy skirt **(A/N: picture on profile)**. I grabbed it and had to get it for Renesmee! It was so cute!

"Aww! Nessie will look adorable in that!" Alice cooed. I smiled

We looked around a bit more, but to our disappointment there wasn't very much we liked. I managed to find a really lovely black, knee length dress with layers and bough that (**A/n picture on profile)** They were just stocking up on the new season and only left with a few old season items. We went empty handed with only the dress for Nessie. We agreed we would come back when the new summer line was in.

We walked down for a while until we came across Louis Vuitton. We turned to look at each other and both our faces lighted up and we both ran in. We searched though the stock to find what we wanted. I gasped as I saw a beautiful blue denim bag with cream handles and gold buckles. I had to get this! I looked over at Alice and she had chosen a gold one which looked stunning. (**A/N pictures on profile)**

Once we had paid and were done in Louis Vuitton, we walked round looking for the less famous designers such as Hollister. We found out they weren't in this shopping mall and were in a different town. We said we would have to go there soon.

We walked back but not before seeing Lauren once again at a stall outside the shopping centre buying cheap fake knock offs of designer bags. We laughed as we went back to Alice's car and loaded up the bags.

**A/n: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was short. I haven't been getting many reviews lately so if you are reading PLEASE review, it doesn't matter how long, or what you say please review though! Thank you!**


	15. Jake

CHAPTER 15 –jake

Me and Alice just pulled up at the driveway of the main house. The whole journey we had been laughing about how Laurens face looked after my little speech. I was shocked at myself that I could have said those things but Alice informed me that I was still a young vampire and still had a short temper. Plus she found it hilarious to watch. I'm not usually a rude person but seeing that blonde, fake little tart again really got me aggravated. When we were at high-school she always went on to Jess about how 'fit' Edward was before I went out with him, always telling Jess fantasies she had about him. Then as soon as I started going out with him she started complaining about how stuck up he was and how weird and odd he was. I had asked Edward about it before and he had told me something. I remembered our conversation.

"_Urgh! Lauren is really getting on my nerves! She thinks she is so much better than everybody else! What is her problem? One minute she loves you the next she slagging you off! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she doesn't like you that way anymore but I'm NOT letting her slag you off that way!" I ranted angrily_

_Edward started chuckling to himself. I frowned at him. "Bella, calm down. She is jealous of you, don't you see? All the boys talk about you, they all think you amazing. The attention has drawn away from you and shes trying every trick in the book to make the attention go back to her!" _

I smiled to myself remembering that. _None of it matters anymore_ I told myself, _you never have to see her again_.

As Alice and I went round to the back of the car to get the bags from the boot I gasped at how many bags we actually appeared to have gotten.

Alice gave me an eye-roll "Bella, really its nothing to worry about! We **need** these clothes! They are a necessity!"

I chuckled at her reasons then finally excepted shopping with Alice was always gonna be like this.

Alice started taking her stuff out of the car "hey, Alice? Do you mind if I leave my stuff In here until me and Edward decide to go back?"

"Sure, you can leave it there…just remember to pick it up on the way back"

"of course!" I smiled.

We went into the house and as soon as I saw Edward playing on the floor with Renesmee I smiled instantly.

"Hey, you guys really need to stock up on some more Doritos and soda!" and low voice called from the kitchen.

I gave a wide eyed look at Edward and then my vampire hearing gave out to me that it was none other than Jacob!

"JAKE!" I shouted at him

"Whoa! Bella! Calm down, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly looking round agitated.

I laughed "nothing is wrong Jake, I'm just glad to see you!" I told him

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett's booming laugh filled the room.

"urm..Emmett? That doesn't even make sense…" I told him

He cocked his head to the side and seemed to be thinking over what he said "oh.. I guess it doesn't" he said like a sad puppy.

"Awwww, Emmett!" I feigned kind "no inappropriate jokes around my daughter!" I snapped hitting him on the head.

"OW!" he mocked

We all watched him for a while until his features became whiney "I'm bored!" he complained

"only boring people get bored" I replied chuckling

I walked out of the room to the computer. I moved the mouse and it was already logged onto my facebook… hmmm strange. I went to check the main wall when I saw my status.

**Bella Cullen : is having fun moaning and groaning around with her hubby Edward Cullen infront of a video camera havin fun! **

O-M-G! "EMMETT!" I screamed.

He came in the room laughing his face off.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" I screamed at him and instantly jumping on him and knocking him to the floor. I started trying to claw at him but it wasn't working. Just then I felt a pair of familiar arms on mine pulling me back.

"What is going on?" Edward demanding sternly holding me back from Emmett

"HIM!" I accused, looking at Emmett

"He has been invading my personal life updating it with inappropriate messages!"

"Bella! Calm down, you know you can just delete it!" Emmett told me

I rushed back to the computer checking it. _crap._

Mike newton had 'liked' it and Tyler had commented "kinky!"

Oh great! I quickly deleted it before anybody else saw it and sigh. Emmett was going to pay!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not being on here for forever! I just kind of lost inspiration with my writing. I still love twilight and love writing about it, but feel I'm not a bigger fan as I used to be now that the franchise is coming to a close. Breaking dawn part 1 was amazing, I mean I have the life size poster cut-outs in my room! And I can't wait for part 2…but sure me…I've fallen in love with One Direction. I've started writing fan fictions on that over at my wattpad account (kmteenager) if you wanna check it out. I still have quite a few chapter of this and my other stories I havn't posted yet, so expect some of that over easter! **

**Please review and tell me if I should carry on writing this! Xx**

**Katie x**


	16. The past will always haunt you

Chapter 16 – the past will always haunt you

Me and Edward had decided it was time to go hunting since it had been a while since the last time we had made a trip. Many of the Cullen's were also becoming noticeably 'thirsty'. Emmett , Alice and Jasper had come with Edward and I on our hunting trip. Carlisle was working this time and Esme and Rosalie decided they wanted some time with Renesmee.

We all headed out to the woods, picking up scents as we went along. I got the hint of some elk and couldn't seem to sniff out and mountain lion or any other mammal better so I did what a vampire has to do. Suck the blood out of a weak, elegant, sorry-for-its-self elk.

I took in the scent strongly and all the other things around me became unnoticeable unless I tried to focus on them. The smell of elk blood flooded my mind, I followed the scent quickly leading me to the direction of a small gathering of the animals. I licked my venom coated lips and slowly stalked up to my pray. Just as the female elk saw me she tried to run, but I was quicker. I pounced onto her, snapping her neck as to not cause any unnecessary pain. I hovered myself over the corpse of the elk and sucked my razor teeth into the flesh of its neck. I inhaled the blood, filling myself till it ran dry.

I through the elk carcass some way away out of frustration I was still thirsty. Sense hit me first though. Scenarios popped into my head of a human coming across this elk's body and wondering what had happened. I went over to the body and picked it up, going over to the big, deep-ish lake that was more like a massive puddle. _That'll do, no human would see it in there. Then when it rains it will never be found_ I thought to myself.

I looked around for another victim I could satisfy my needs with, realising I had scared all the other animals away. I went to go find Edward, thinking after I did we could find another hunt together. I closed my eyes, searching for the familiar scent of Edward. I found it, but also discovered another scent. I didn't recognise it but I knew instantly it was a vampires. I shot my eyes open knowing I should alert the others to my discovery.

I found Edward just finishing off his hunt, while I came up to him he smiled at me, wiping the blood of his mouth.

"Hello" he smiled

"Hi, Edward, I think I may have come across another vampires scent, should we alert the others?" I asked him slightly worried.

"So it wasn't just me who found it" he said to himself. "I don't think it could be anything dangerous though, it's not one of the Volturi, unless they have a new addition, I don't recognise the scent" Edward informed me.

Just then me and Edward froze, we clearly heard a sound of footsteps, coming slowly. I whipped my head round to see what it was.

It was a man, I sniffed, a vampire, he had shaggy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. I stared at him, his arms were up, showing innocence, he wasn't going to hurt us.

I turned to Edward, he was wincing slightly and his head was turned a different way from the approaching figure.

I snapped my head back to this blonde man. I looked at him and he seemed to be frowning, assessing me.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't realise I had my gift on" the man said, his voice was calm.

Edward turned his head back to the man, looking at him confused scrunching up his eyes.

"Sorry if I caused you to worry about my presence. I'm Fred, and I have some pretty extreme news to tell you, well to warn you actually" Fred said, lightly chuckling at the last part.

"Your Fred!" Edward exclaimed, recognition in his voice.

I turned to look at him "you know each other?" I asked surprised.

**EPOV**

"you know each other?" Bella asked, confused, yet surprised.

"no we don't, but I have heard about you" I answered Bella talking to Fred.

It was a while back, when the vampire army came to attack us. Bree, the girl the Volturi killed in front of us, she told me about him before she died, warning me of his existence.

Her last thoughts were in her head, speaking to me saying _be nice to him, please. _I knew who she was talking about at the time, all the thoughts going through eh mind were about this Fred man, he had escaped from the vampire army somehow, leading his life by himself.

"What?" Bella brought me backed to the situation.

"Fred escaped the vampire army that was attacking us, his gift lead no one to suspect he was gone" I told her, she nodded clearly not understanding but going along with it anyway.

"Fred?" I said turning back to him "What was the news you came to give us?"

"There is a rising rebellion of the Volturi, many vampires have come to the thought of no Volturi, no rules, no evil commanders. We, our kind, can do what we want while still be kept under wraps from humans. A fight is coming, every vampire, they have to choose sides. The free way or the ever-ruley Volturi" Fred said, looking between us both.

"oh" Bella said

**BPOV**

"Emmett! Alice! I need help!" I shouted, needing them here to know

Emmett came bounding through the woods with Alice behind him.

"Bella! I've already told you! You can ask me for sex tips anytime, just didn't think you would want Edward with you at the time!" Emmett boomed he then took something out his pocket and put it in my hand. The square foil package….a condom.

"Emmett! Ewww! Seriously!" throwing it back at him "you do know I don't need this, right?" I told him

"HAHAHAH! yeah I know…just another way to see that blush on your face, Bella" he laughed.

I turned and saw Fred was hiding his laughter, I shot him a glare witch caused him to shut up.

"Emmett, this is Fred, he has some pretty big news" I said

"OMG! HE wants the condom?" Emmett asked shocked

He went over to shocked looking fred whispering "Dude, you know…if you wanted it all you had to do is ask" placing the packet in fred's jeans.

"That's what he said!" Alice laughed

Fred turned to Emmett, patting him on the back "_Dude_ thanks very much…but I'm not gay. It's totally fine though, your gay…its fine dude" fred told him

"I'm not…no! im totally not!" Emmett stumbled

"Surreeee you're not" Fred said jokingly

"I have a wife! AND WE HAVE GOOD VERY _NOT GAY_ SEX!" Emmett shouted at him

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed at him

We all whizzed round to see a very angry, embarrassed Rosalie giving Emmett the stink look.


End file.
